fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Meet Crash Bandicoot and his Friends/You Can Fly
(After the kids, creatures, and animals are in bed, Tecna and Timmy, all ready for the party, exited the house as Tecna still looked concerned on what Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy told her a few minutes ago) Tecna: Timmy? Do you really think the children will be safe without Salem? Timmy: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Tecna: Well, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy said something about a shadow, and I.... Timmy: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Tecna: Crash Pan’s. Timmy: (Unaware at first) Oh, Crash P.... (Realizes) Crash Pan?! (In sarcasm) ''You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Tecna: Timmy.... Timmy: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Tecna: Really.... Timmy: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Tecna: There must’ve been someone! ''(They walk away to go to the party as Tecna tried to talk to Timmy about this) Timmy: (Annoyed) Oh, Tecna, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Crash Pan and his friends, Spyro the Dragon and the Mario Brothers, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Sabrina gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, four shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with six small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Salem sleeping down there. Then the four shadowy figures and six lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids, creatures, and animals are asleep. Then they noticed Salem's little house and went into the nursery. The four figures and six lights were then revealed to be a humanoid male bandicoot, a humanoid male dragon, two men, and six female fairies. The humanoid bandicoot is a humanoid male bandicoot who bears a close resemblance to a maned wolf with orange fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a black nose, white teeth, thick black eyebrows, green eyes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical Mohawk, and is wearing brown fingerless gloves, and is wearing blue denim jeans that stop above his calves, and dark brown and white Converse shoes. He is Crash Pan, the kids’ hero of their stories. The humanoid dragon is purple scaled with purple eyes, a yellow underbelly, yellow horns on his head, yellow spikes on his head, back, and tail, and yellow and orange dragon wings. He is Spyro, Crash’s friend and partner. One of the men is a chubby man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a red cap with a white spot on the front with a red M on it, white gloves, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Mario, Crash and Spyro's partner. The second one is a male skinny man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a green cap with a white spot on the front with a green L on it, white gloves, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of dark blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Luigi, Mario’s little brother and Crash and Spyro's other partner. The first fairy has dark skin, short black hair that has been dyed a deep purple color, pink lips, black eyes, and clear, wine-colored, dragonfly-like wings, and is wearing a wine-colored short-sleeved shirt that shows her midriff, black shorts, white knee-socks with wine-colored stripes around the tops, gold earrings, and wine-colored and white shoes. She is Stephanie, a strong-willed tomboy fairy that lives in both Mushroom Hollow and Slumberland with Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers and her magic abilities is tinkering. The second fairy has fair Asian-like skin, long black hair with navy blue highlights tied in two pigtails by two small red bows, fair, Asian-like lips, black eyes, and clear, red, dragonfly-like wings, and is wearing a red medium-sleeved sweater over a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the cuffs of her sweater, a navy blue miniskirt with black zigzagged stripes, white knee-socks, and black leg-length boots. She is Kitty, Stephanie’s kind-hearted best friend and her magic abilities are the power of knowledge and the earth itself. The third fairy has fair skin, short, wavy, chin-length blonde hair, red lips, black eyes, and clear, green, dragonfly-like wings, and is wearing a green medium-sleeved shirt over a seafoam medium-sleeved shirt, a brown wristband, baby blue denim jeans with the ankles rolled up to her calves, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, and black and white Converse shoes. She is Carrie, Stephanie and Kitty's honest-to-goodness best friend and her magic abilities are the power of love, the plants, and the flowers. The fourth fairy has tan skin, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, dark brown lips, black eyes, a pair of black sunglasses with blue lenses, and clear blue dragonfly-like wings, wearing a light blue blouse with some poof on the sleeves that are down to her elbows, a black necklace with three purple pearls around it, a navy blue pleated skirt, and matching heeled-boots. She is Jen, Stephanie, Kitty, and Carrie's fashion-styled best friend and her magic abilities are the power of beauty and romance. The fifth fairy has fair skin with three pink freckles on each side of her face, red hair tied around her head in a red bandana, black moon-like glasses with clear, white lenses, light blue peace sign earrings, light pink lips, black eyes, and clear yellow dragonfly-like wings, wearing a light yellow dress-shirt with yellow patterns on her sleeves and the bottom of her shirt, a brown vest, a reddish-brown belt around her waist, blue bell-bottom pants, and brown sandals. She is Miles, Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, and Jen's peace-loving best friend and her magic abilities are the animals and Mother Nature. The sixth fairy has Hispanic-like skin, brown hair, a pair of glasses with clear light-bluish lenses, pinkish-red lips, and clear brown dragonfly-like wings, wearing a brown shirt with a beige collar, a matching tanktop, and matching cuffs on the end of her arm sleeves, a dark brown skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown shoes with orange flaps on each of them. She is Ellody, Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, and Miles' intelligent best friend and her magic abilities are knowledge, algebra, and science. The seventh and last fairy has pale skin, long white hair that is all black in the back, a tattoo of a bat on her collar bone area, dark red eyes, black lips, gothic makeup, and clear black dragonfly-like wings, wearing a dark red dress, a black belt around her waist, dark red gloves, fishnet stockings/leggings, and above-the-knee black heeled boots. She is Crimson, Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, and Ellody's silent, but calm best friend and her magic abilities is darkness. Once in the nursery, Crash was the first to speak quietly) Crash: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In his den. (They look around the little house) Spyro: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, the girls sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Stephanie: (Whispering with a shrug) We’re afraid it's not in here. Ellody: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Crash: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Spyro: (Whispering) Check in there. (Crash noticed the toy chest from Spyro's suggestion and the two quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. He turned and noticed Miles peeking in the music box) Mario: (Whispering harshly) Miles, shush! (Realizing, Miles quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Miles: (Whispering) Sorry. Luigi: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around! Jen: (Whispering) Miles didn't mean it, Luigi! Luigi: (Whispering) I know, Jen, but we gotta quickly find Crash's shadow. Crash: (Whispering) I'm aware of that. Spyro: (Whispering) You and me both. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi resumed their search around the toy chest) Crash: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As the others continued their search, Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Carrie: (Whispering) Anything, Ellody? Ellody: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Stephanie: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Kitty noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Stephanie, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson noticed and giggled quietly a little bit, knowing how much Kitty loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Kitty: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Crimson: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Kitty? (Kitty measured her hips and got confused) Kitty: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Jen: (Whispering) Of course not, Kitty. Carrie: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are. (Kitty smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Ellody: (Whispering) It’s in there! (The Total Drama girls then got Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s attention) Stephanie: (Whispering) Guys! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi went up to them in curiosity) Spyro: (Whispering) What? Did you find it? Crash: (Whispering) Is it there? Crimson: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Mario: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Luigi: (Whispering) I agree. What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Stephanie with smug looks on their face) Stephanie: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Carrie: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Stephanie: (Whispering) No way! I’m not doing it. Spyro: (Whispering) Come on! Stephanie: (Whispering) Nope. How about Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, or Crimson can do it? (Mario thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Stephanie) Mario: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Stephanie? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Mario called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Stephanie turned to him in anger) Stephanie: (Whispering) What did you call me? Mario: (Whispering) You heard me. (Stephanie clenched her fists and quietly growled angrily) Stephanie: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Miles: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Stephanie: (Sighs angrily and whispers) Fine. (Then she turned to Mario savagely) Stephanie: (Whispering savagely) I’m gonna get you for this when we get back. Luigi: (Whispering flatly) I’d like to see that. (Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson flew back while Stephanie neared the drawer. Crash then slowly opened the drawer and Stephanie flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Crash’s shadow out and once it was out, Crash quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Stephanie in there. In the drawer, Stephanie tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson chased Crash’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Crash flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Crash’s shadow was about to sneak away, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, Crimson, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed and motioned Crash to turn around. Crash did so and saw it) Crash: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Crash’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Crash lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Sabrina’s bed, Crash and his shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Crash got the upper hand. While holding his shadow down, Crash grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on his foot with his shadow’s foot) Spyro: (Loudly) Really? Soap? (The others shushed Spyro, making him realize he talked loud. But too late. Due to the commotion and Spyro’s loud talking, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena bolted awake and noticed them) Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi backed away, with Crash still holding the bar of soap and his shadow respectively. Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Tawna’s bed. Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Sabrina: Wow, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! Tawna: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Stephanie snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi with Crash’s shadow being greeted by Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena) Elena: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Peach: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Daisy: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Tawna noticed Crash rubbing the bar of soap on his foot and his shadow’s foot and giggled) Tawna: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Crash. Sabrina: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Sabrina takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Sabrina: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Stephanie tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Stephanie: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Sabrina coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena continued) Elena: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Well, sewing shadows, that is. Daisy: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Peach: That’s right. (Sabrina then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Stephanie from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Stephanie got angry) Stephanie: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Tawna walked up to Crash, who slowly flew over Sabrina’s bed still holding his shadow) Tawna: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Daisy: But what we don’t understand is why Salem had it in the first place. Sabrina: Yeah. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Crash floating over the bed) Sabrina: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Tawna) My big sister here won’t take long. (Crash does so and Tawna got the sewing kit ready) Sabrina: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Peach: He’s a wonderful servant. Daisy: For a black cat, that is. Sabrina: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Spyro spoke up impatiently) Spyro: Girls talk too much! Mario (punches Spyro in the arm): Spyro! Tawna: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much) Tawna: Well, shall we get on with it? Crash: Yeah. (He hands Tawna his shadow and Tawna starts sewing it on) Crash: By the way, what are your names? Sabrina: My name is Sabrina Spellman. Tawna: And I’m Tawna Bandicoot. Peach: I’m Peach. Daisy: And I'm Daisy. Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: We're sisters of Sabrina. Elena: I'm Elena, princess of Avalor. I'm one of the Spellmans' babysitters. Crash: (Pulling an ocarina out) Nice to meet you. (He plays on it a little bit) Crash: And for the record, Tawna, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Tawna: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena are, the Ridonculous Race girls gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Kitty: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and introduced themselves) Kitty: I'm Kitty. Carrie: My name is Carrie. Jen: I'm Jen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Miles: Hi, I'm Miles. Ellody: Ellody is my name, science is my game. Crimson: My name is Crimson. Elena: Hello. Sabrina: Nice to meet you. Peach: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Spyro changed the subject) Spyro: Anyway, is this Salem the black cat you’re talking about before? Sabrina: Yes. Daisy: Speaking of him, how did he get Crash’s shadow? Crash: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away by headbutting us while we were at the window. And when we got out, Salem shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then Salem grabbed it from me. Tawna: What were you doing at the window? Crash: We came to listen to you and Sabrina’s stories. Mario: And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Crash explained about how his shadow was taken, Stephanie grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Elena realized about what Crash meant by “stories”) Sabrina: Mine and my sisters’ stories? They’re all about you. Daisy: And like Luigi said, they are well told. Luigi: Well, yeah! We like them. Mario: We then tell them to the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon. Peach: (Confused) The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Tawna: They’re your team. Elena: The best of the bunch! Crash: That’s right. (Tawna finished sewing Crash’s shadow on Crash’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Crash trying out his fixed shadow) Crash: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the girls went over to Crash, happy to see him with his shadow again) Jen: It is, indeed. Spyro: And it is obeying you again! (Laughs a little) Tawna: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Sabrina: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Carrie: Why’s that, Sabrina? Miles: Why are you sad? Sabrina: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the girls were shocked suddenly) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Grow up?! Kitty: No way! Elena: Oh, dear! Jen: That's so sad! (Tawna takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Sabrina: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Crash: But that means no more stories! Sabrina: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... Miles: (Crying) No, Sabrina. We can't let you go. Carrie: (Hugging Miles) There, there. (Crash got an idea suddenly) Crash: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Sabrina and Tawna's hands) Come on! (Even Spyro led the way as Mario took Peach’s hand and Luigi took Daisy’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Stephanie found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Sabrina and Peach suddenly) Sabrina: Wait! Peach: Where are you taking us? Crash: To Slumberland. Stephanie: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Tawna: Slumberland?! Peach: Really?! Crash: Yeah! Spyro: You’ll never grow up there! Tawna: Wow, you guys. Sabrina: That’s a wonderful offer. Peach: I love to see it. Daisy: Ditto! Elena: Count me in! (At the same time the girls said this, Stephanie grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy stopped Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, making them release the four girls) Daisy: Wait a minute! Crash: What? Tawna: What would Mother say? Elena: Yeah. What would she say about it? Crash: “Mother?” Spyro: Crash, you know what a mother is! Crash: I know! I was kidding around! Sabrina: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “stories,” Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi brightened up) Crash: Really?! Then you four can be our mothers. Come on! Daisy: (Stopping the others) Wait! My sisters and I might have to plan this trip. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: (Realizing) Oh, right! Ellody: Better safe than sorry. Sabrina: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Sabrina: Slumberland.... Elena: You really made Sabrina and us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Stephanie almost got the drawer open) Tawna: In fact, we are so happy that Peach, Daisy, and I shall give you and the Mario Brothers a kiss. Peach: Just one kiss. Daisy: On the lips. (Hearing this, Stephanie got angry) Stephanie: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Crash: A kiss, huh? Luigi: A real kiss? Peach: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Crash: Nah. I don’t mind. Mario and Luigi: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Stephanie zipped up to Tawna, Peach, and Daisy and pulled them back by their hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: AAHH!!!! Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson: (Shocked) Stephanie! Crash: (Shocked and angry) Stephanie, stop it! Spyro: Get her! (Stephanie released Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s hair and tried to fly away, but Elena and the other Ridonculous Race girls cornered her above Olivia's bed and after Crash caught her in his hands, he landed on Olivia's bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Olivia and making her notice Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi) Olivia: (Gasps) Guys! Wake up, they’re here! (She then climbs out of bed. Hearing Olivia, Conrad, Sally, Tiff, Tuff, Fievel, The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, Thing 2, Krinklebein, Donald, Jose, and Panchito woke up) Conrad: (Sleepily) What? (He notices) Holy Mackerel, they are! (He climbs out of bed too. The Cat in the Hat was surprised too as he climbed out of bed) The Cat in the Hat: Wow, they are! Amazing! (Donald groggily woke up and just when he was about to say something grouchily, he gasps in realization upon seeing Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls) Donald: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Panchito: Ay caramba! Jose: They are here! (He climbs out of bed too. As Tawna, Peach, and Daisy rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Tawna: What in the world was that? Sabrina: And why did it pull each of my sisters’ hair? (Crash came up to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy) Crash: That was Stephanie, another fairy friend of ours. Spyro: And we don’t even know why she did it. Carrie: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Jen noticed Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Sally, Conrad, The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, Thing 2, Krinklebein, Donald, Jose, and Panchito now awake and got Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s attention on this) Jen: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Olivia: Hi, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi! I'm Olivia Flaversham, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy's sister! Fievel: My name's Fievel, and I'm Olivia's girlfriend. Tiff: Mine's Tiff, and his is Tuff. We are the Spellman family's friends. Tuff: Hello. And this is our other friend, Kirby. Kirby: Poyo! Sally: Hi. I'm Sally, Olivia's older sister and Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Conrad's younger sister. Donald: My name is Donald Duck. Jose: My name is Jose Carioca. But you can call me "Joe," "Zé," or just "Jose." Panchito: And my name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez. But you can just call me "Panchito." Donald: And we are the Spellmans' other babysitters. Conrad: My name is Conrad. Anyway, I am also my sisters’ brother. How do you do? Crash: Nice to meet you all. Kitty: Pleasure. Olivia: (Noticing the Ridonculous Race girls) Hey, it’s Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson! (Conrad, Sally, and the Cat in the Hat noticed too) The Cat in the Hat: Wow, intriguing! (Fievel peeks in Crash’s hands and sees Stephanie) Fievel: Hey, another fairy! Conrad: Amazing! Tiff: She looks like a tomboy. Crash: Yes. But she’s a friend too. Crimson: Her name is Stephanie, and her powers is tinkering. Spyro: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Stephanie then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls heard her) Olivia: What did Stephanie just do? Crash: She just mumbled something in anger and we know what she said. Daisy: What did she say? Crash: She says that you, Sabrina, Tawna, and Peach are extremely ugly girls. (Crash then released Stephanie from his hands and Stephanie flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Stephanie said, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy then glared at Stephanie) Sabrina: We’re not ugly. Tawna: We’re pretty like you and your friends. (Stephanie gives them the cold shoulder) Carrie: (Reassuring Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy) Don’t worry. Stephanie will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Carrie is right, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy agreed) Peach: Okay. (Spyro then changed the subject) Spyro: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Conrad, Sally, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Elena, Donald, Jose, and Panchito got confused) Olivia: Where are we going? Sabrina: To Slumberland. Fievel: (Excitedly) Slumberland?! Conrad: (Excitedly) Really?! Tawna: Yep! Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls are taking us. Crash: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “us” as in more? Tawna: Yes. Sabrina: We can’t go without the other guys. Tuff: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Slumberland. Tiff: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon. Kirby: Poyo! Conrad: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Olivia: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Sally: (Giggling) Olivia, buccaneers are pirates. Fievel: (In a haughty tone) Says you. The Cat in the Hat: And I would also like to see Ignitius and the Dragon Elders. (Understanding their desire to go too, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi happily gave in) Crash: Well, okay, you can come too. Mario: But you gotta follow our orders. Luigi: That’s right. Conrad and Sally: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Olivia and Fievel: (Saluting) Me too! Tiff and Tuff: (Saluting) Me three! Kirby: (Saluting) Poyo! Spyro: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Spyro is right, the kids agreed) Miles: Don't worry. We will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Crash: So everybody ready? Kids, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena: Yeah! Kirby: Poyo! (Sabrina suddenly pondered something) Mario: What’s wrong, Sabrina? You forgot something? Sabrina: No. (To Crash) But Crash, how do we get to Slumberland? Crash: We fly, of course. Sabrina: Fly? Spyro: Yeah, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Spyro: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Peach: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Spyro: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. (He suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Spyro: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids got interested) The kids: Any happy little thoughts? Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Yeah! Sabrina: Like toys at Christmas? Elena: And sleigh bells? Donald: And snow? Crash: Yep! Spyro: Watch us now! Mario: Here we go! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew around the nursery, impressing the kids) Luigi: It’s easier than pie! All the girls except Olivia: They can fly! All the boys except Fievel: They can fly! Olivia and Fievel: They flew! Kirby: Poyo! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi lands on a bedpost on Conrad’s bed as the kids ran up to them) Mario: Now you try. Sabrina: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Conrad: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Olivia: I’ll think I’m a Dragon brave. Fievel: I’ll think of spending time with Olivia. Tawna: I’ll think of you, Crash. Peach: And you, Mario. Daisy: And you, Luigi. Sally: I'll think of summer. Tiff: Tuff and I will think of going on adventures, fighting evil, and rescuing fair maidens. Tuff: Agreed. Poyo: Poyo, poyo, po-po-poyo! (Crash's group got confused) Crash's group: What? Tuff: He said, "I'll think of spending time with Tiff and Tuff.". Crash's group: (Realizing) Oh, OK. The Cat in the Hat: I’ll think of knowledge. Krinklebein: I'll think of living under the sea. Thing 1: Thing 2 and I will think of scuba diving. Thing 2: Agreed. Elena: I'll think of riches. Donald: I'll think of sailing on the ocean blue. Jose: I'll think of beautiful Baía. (Sighs) Baía! I'll even think of romance, moonlight, and beautiful girls! Panchito: I'll think of Mexico. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s) Crash: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump) The kids and babysitters: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew, the kids and babysitters floated briefly) The kids and babysitters: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “fly,” the kids fell on Conrad’s bed, making Stephanie laugh at them) Stephanie: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls got confused) Crash: This won’t do. Spyro: What’s the matter with you? Mario: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Stephanie brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Luigi: And something we forgot. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls: Dust! All the boys: Dust? All the girls: Dust? Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena: Dust? (Realizing, Stephanie tried to fly away, but Crash grabbed her gently) Crash: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Crash shook Stephanie to make her spill some fairy dust, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson cooperatingly sprinkled her fairy dust onto the kids and the babysitters. Once they were done, Crash released Stephanie) Crash: Now think of the happiest things. Spyro: It’s the same as having wings. (Olivia and Fievel tried first, and they flew successfully. The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Conrad, Kirby, Tuff, Donald, Jose, Panchito and the other girls followed suit) Sabrina: Let’s all try just once more. Conrad: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Tawna: Wow! Olivia: Jiminy! Peach: Oh my! Daisy: We can fly! Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls: (Flying to the window) You can fly! The kids and babysitters: We can fly! (The kids and babysitters landed after practicing and Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi ushered them to the window) Crash: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Salem up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson fly out the nursery window) Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls: Off to Slumberland! (Salem got surprised upon seeing this.) Salem: My goodness! (Suddenly, he saw the kids, except Olivia and Fievel, and the babysitters, flying out the window, too) Chorus: (Singing) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Olivia and Fievel were the last to fly out the window, with Olivia carrying her teddy bear. Stephanie then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi paying more attention to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy than to her) Chorus: (Singing) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Salem, seeing how fun the flying is now, shouted to them) Salem: Hey! Take me with you! Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although José’s umbrella stopped him. Olivia tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped her teddy bear. She flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Singing) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and their friends flew around a chimney, but while José used his umbrella to fly around, Kirby missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Singing) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Salem is still calling to them) Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly Salem: Oh, come on, guys! Take me with you! I wanna fly too! (Luckily for Salem, Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Salem said “I wanna fly too,” the group felt bad for him and after Olivia grabbed Stephanie, she shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Salem. Even Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about battling evil, Salem suddenly started flying, but the rope held him back until Fievel untied the rope from Salem’s neck and Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Ridonculous Race girls agreed to let Salem come with too) Chorus: (Singing) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Slumberland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Crash: Welcome to the group, Salem! (Then they, including Salem and Stephanie, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Crash glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy admired their reflections until Stephanie came along and splashed the reflections away, but the four girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Stephanie, but she protected herself by shielding herself with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Crash: There it is, guys! Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Dreamland itself) Coming up: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowsed, and their crew are introduced along with the giant horned green creature, Gulp, and even Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's pet frog lizard, Zam. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies